


Pick up lines

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, M/M, cuteness, hidekane, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au: Where Hide likes to send Sasaki pick up lines (and be a little shit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick up lines

Sasaki sat on his bed with a book perched on his lap. Humming to himself quietly while enjoying the peace within the quinckes complex.

Sasaki jumped when is mobile began to vibrate on the night stand beside him. Shutting his book rather quickly, he snapped up his mobile phone to quickly unlock it. Hoping it wasn’t someone important like Arima.

“What’s he up to now?” he mumbled upon reading the name, Sasaki opened the sent text and frowned as he read it ‘I lost my number can I borrow yours?’

“Hide…that’s a terrible line” Sasaki criticized to no one in particular. He was pretty sure Hide was wherever the rest of the squad was.

‘You already have mine’ was all Sasaki replied back with, too tired and lazy to encourage the blond. After a long day of report writing, he just wanted to dive into a book’s world.

‘I’ll treat you like a book, slam you on the table and keep my hands on you all night’ the next text read. Flushing a bit, Sasaki had to admit that line was decent. However he had to reprimand himself not to encourage the boy or else he’d be sending lines all night. ‘You don’t read’ he quickly texted back to Hide

‘Hey, you’re pretty and I’m cute. Together we’d be pretty cute’ Sasaki grinned widely at that line, that line was easily adorable. His heart was pounding against his chest now and Sasaki couldn’t find it in his heart to reply seriously and plainly to that line. Furrowing his brow he tried to quickly think up his own pick up line for Hide.

‘Honey, you give new meaning to the definition of ‘edible’.’

Sasaki typed out his line and waited patiently for a response. With anxious butterflies weighing his stomach down.

From the room beside him, Sasaki could hear a low chuckle echo in the blonds’ room. Feeling embarrassed, Sasaki felt his face grow incredibly hot. Perhaps his line wasn’t suitable for Hide.

Instead of getting a line back, Sasaki’s door was pushed open and Hide tumbled in, landing on the ground with a loud ‘thud’.

“Hide are you okay?!” Sasaki jumped up to help the clumsy latter up, instead of taking Sasaki’s offered hand. Hide looked up at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Do you have bandaid? I scraped my knee falling for you”

Hide watched in a amused manner as the ccg investigator turned a bright red and retracted his hand as if burnt, Sasaki was too cute.

He pushed himself up back onto his feet; he closed the distance between Sasaki and himself. “Can you kiss me on the cheek so I can at least say a cute boy kissed me tonight?” Hide whispered.

“Er-“ Sasaki managed to croak out through his nerves and butterflies. Hide grabbed Sasaki by his grey tie and pressed a lingering kiss to the latter’s hot cheek.

Sasaki stared at Hide with wide eyes and a gaping mouth while the blond just grinned at him cheekily.


End file.
